Poms
Poms is a 2019 American comedy film directed by Zara Hayes. Storyline Plot Poms is a comedy about a group of women who form a cheer leading squad at their retirement community, proving that you're never too old to 'bring it!'. Genres * Comedy * Drama * Sport Motion Picture Rating * Atp (Argentina) * PG (Australia) * KT/EA (Belgium) * 12 (Brazil) * PG (Canada) * A''' (Denmark) * '''TP (Ecuador) * S''' (Finland) * '''7 (France) * 0''' (Germany) * '''12 (Hungary) * L''' (Iceland) * '''12A (Ireland) * 6''' (Luxembourg) * '''A (Mexico) * AL (Netherlands) * PG (New Zealand) * A''' (Norway) * '''14 (Peru) * M/12 (Portugal) * PG-13 (Puerto Rico) * 13 (South Africa) * A''' (Spain) * '''Btl (Sweden) * GP (Taiwan) * 12A (UK) * PG-13 (USA) Images Poms 2019 poster 1.jpg Poms 2019 poster 2.jpg Poms 2019 USA DVD cover.jpg|USA DVD cover Poms 2019 USA Blu Ray cover.jpg|USA Blu-Ray cover Cast and Crew Director * Zara Hayes Writing Credits * Zara Hayes (story by) and * Shane Atkinson (story by) * Shane Atkinson (screenplay by) Cast * Diane Keaton - Martha * Jacki Weaver - Sheryl * Celia Weston - Vicki * Alisha Boe - Chloe * Charlie Tahan - Ben * Rhea Perlman - Alice * Phyllis Somerville - Helen * Pam Grier - Olive * Patricia French - Phyllis * Ginny MacColl - Evelyn * Carol Sutton - Ruby * Bruce McGill - Chief Carl * Alexandra Ficken - Paige * David Maldonado - Tom (as Dave Maldonado) * Karen Beyer - Barbara Producers * Paul Baker (associate producer) * Robert Clarke (associate producer) * Andy Evans (producer) * Adam Fogelson (executive producer) * Rose Ganguzza (producer) * Will Greenfield (executive producer) * Russell Harper (associate producer) * Cathleen Ihasz (co-executive producer) * Nicole Ihasz (co-executive producer) * Celyn Jones (producer) * Diane Keaton (executive producer) * Sean Marley (producer) * Kelly McCormick (producer) * Nick Meyer (executive producer) * Alex Saks (producer) * Marc Schaberg (executive producer) * Ade Shannon (producer) * Robert Simonds (executive producer) * Laurel Thomson (co-producer) Details Countries * UK * USA Language * English Release Dates * May 10, 2019 (Canada) * May 10, 2019 (USA) * May 16, 2019 (Israel) * May 24, 2019 (Estonia) * June 7, 2019 (Spain) * June 13, 2019 (Greece) * June 13, 2019 (Portugal) * June 27, 2019 (Germany) * July 11, 2019 (Mexico) * July 11, 2019 (Uruguay) * July 12, 2019 (France) (internet) * July 25, 2019 (Brazil) * July 25, 2019 (Hungary) * July 25, 2019 (Peru) * July 26, 2019 (Finland) * July 26, 2019 (Romania) * August 2, 2019 (Sweden) * August 8, 2019 (Argentina) * August 8, 2019 (Denmark) * August 8, 2019 (Netherlands) * August 9, 2019 (Norway) * September 5, 2019 (Croatia) * October 31, 2019 (Lebanon) Trailer Release Date * February 21, 2019 Home Media Release Dates * August 6, 2019 (USA) (DVD) * August 6, 2019 (USA) (Blu-Ray) Reception Box office Poms grossed $16.5 million worldwide on a $10 million budget. Critical response The film has a 5.7 rating on IMDb and a 34% rating on Rotten Tomatoes. Company Credits Production Companies * Sierra Affinity * Mad As Birds * Rose Pictures * Entertainment One Distributors * STX Entertainment (2019) (USA) (theatrical) * Diamond Films (2019) (Argentina) (theatrical) * Diamond Films (2019) (Bolivia) (theatrical) * Diamond Films (2019) (Brazil) (theatrical) * Diamond Films (2019) (Chile) (theatrical) * Diamond Films (2019) (Colombia) (theatrical) * Diamond Films (2019) (Spain) (theatrical) * Diamond Films (2019) (Peru) (theatrical) * Entertainment One (2019) (Canada) (theatrical) * Entertainment One (2019) (UK) (theatrical) * Roadshow Films (2019) (Australia) (theatrical) * United International Pictures (2019) (Denmark) (theatrical) * Universal Pictures Home Entertainment (2019) (USA) (DVD) * Universal Pictures Home Entertainment (2019) (USA) (Blu-Ray) Special Effects * Flying Turtle Post Technical Specs Runtime * 90 mins Color * Color Aspect Ratio * 1.85:1 Category:Films Category:2010s films Category:2019 films